The Final Battle
by Midnight2000
Summary: Everything appeared to be alright. 2 Years after The Hokage's death by Orochimaru, The Leaf Village had grown closer to the surrounding villages. The 5 Great Nations were finally at peace. Then everything changed when Orochimaru came back. REVIEW!


A Naruto FanFiction By: Midnight 2000

All Rights Reserved

Disclaimer- As much as I wish, I don't own Naruto.

Introduction

Everything appeared to be alright. 2 Years after The Hokage's death by Orochimaru, The Leaf Village had grown closer to the surrounding villages. The 5 Great Nations were finally at peace. Then everything changed when Orochimaru came back. He had found a way to take the Shadow Clone Jutsu and combine it with his Re-Animation Jutsu to create an army of The First and The Second Hokage. The destruction left The Leaf Village in ashes. Thousands of lives were killed and only hundreds survived. Among them were the 3 ninjas that would eventually revive the Leaf Village. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Part 1

''W- Where am I?'' Naruto started to regain conciseness. His sight was slowly coming back, as well as the smells of burned wood and the sounds of people grieving. ''What happened''? He sat up to feel a sharp pain in his back. '' Ahh!'' ''What's going on here!''

''Sasuke, look!''

Naruto knew the voice and turned around slowly to find Sakura standing by Sasuke, who was sitting down, bandaging his wounds.

''Sakura, Sasuke!''

Now Sasuke had finished up and was walking toward Naruto with Sakura.

''What happened here?''

''We don't know.'' Sakura said.

''We should ask around.'' Sasuke said. ''Maybe we'll find someone who knows.''

''Right!''

Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet, and the three set out to find some answers.

Part 2

''Whoa.'' Naruto said. The three had made there way into the center of The Village. Here they could see all of the destruction that Orochimaru had caused.

'' Why did this happen'' Sakura said, close to tears.

'' Because Orochimaru is a snake.'' Naruto said.

Sasuke had remained silent as he looked at Orochimaru's power. He remembered back in the Chunin Exams, he had confronted Orochimaru. Orochimaru had given him a mark. And lately, during training, his power has been increasing since. He kept telling him self that it was just a trick. That this power was all he could have so there would be no point in joining Orochimaru. But now, now he could see. Orochimaru was the door he had to walk through to achieve the power he could only dream about.

'' Sasuke, snap out of it.''

'' I'm going to go try to find out some information from the surviving ninjas at the gate. You guys stay here and find out what you can.'' Sasuke said.

Before Naruto or Sakura could answer, Sasuke was gone.

Part 3

Naruto and Sakura walked silently. There was nothing to say between the 2. They would talk about how beautiful The Village looked. Or what they had done that day. Naruto spotted Mr. Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku Ramen. He was on the ground but Naruto could see his chest rising up and down so he had to be alive.

'' Hey, Sakura look.'' Naruto and Sakura walked to Mr. Ichiraku.

'' What happened to you?'' Sakura asked.

All he could make out was: '' Orochimaru... The First and The Second Hokage... Destroyed The Village.

'' We have to find Sasuke.'' Naruto said.

'' Right''

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the main gate fairly quick.

'' Where is Sasuke?''

'' I'm here.''

Sasuke was standing with a bag full of food and cloths by the Main Gate.

'' Sasuke what are you doing?'' Sakura asked.

''Naruto, Sakura, I have to go out to find my own power. This is something I know you cannot understand and I have to do this on my own so don't try to stop me. Orochimaru's power is what I am after. With it I will be unstoppable and I will be able to restore the village, and my clan's honor.''

'' No!'' Naruto yelled. '' You don't have to gain power this way!''

'' Please, don't go.'' Sakura was crying now uncontrollably.

'' Goodbye'' Sasuke said. '' We will meet again.

And with those final words, the trio was destroyed as Sasuke vanished behind the trees.

So there is the first chapter of my story! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MORE! That way I can know what I need to do better for the next ones. And last, if you liked the story, visit my Profile for more!


End file.
